


The home of those who are not here

by struckthunder



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Eggsy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Harry, distraught Eggsy, hinted at abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struckthunder/pseuds/struckthunder
Summary: Harry comes home and is met with a night he never imagined.  He has not been trained for this, never thought he would need to be."He squeezed Eggsy's hand and tried to get him to focus on him. Slowly he brought a hand to the younger man's face. Eggsy flinched away, his eyes blinked rapidly trying to adjust to Harry."





	The home of those who are not here

The first thing Harry did when he arrived home was make himself a cup of tea. He set the kettle and waited patiently for the whistle. His day had been full of reports and debriefs for the two new agents, and when he had finally finished his last piece of paperwork, Merlin came in and sat another stack on his desk.

“Shouldn't have become the new Arthur.” Merlin cheeked.

Harry poured the hot water over the tea bag and took it with him up the stairs. Eggsy was visiting his mother and sister, so he had the house to himself, the perfect time to catch up on some light reading. Reaching the top of the stairs he cocked his head to the sound of the master bathroom shower running. Eggsy had returned sooner than he thought. Harry entered their bedroom and knocked on the door.

“You're back early.” He said loud enough to be heard over the spray. He set down his cup on top of the bookshelf and unbuttoned his coat. He hung it up right away and followed in suit with his tie. Eggsy had said nothing back so Harry tied again. “Eggsy?” Harry said even louder.

The hiss of water hitting tile replied to him. Harry paused in unbuttoning his shirt. He went back over to the door and knocked again. Still no response.

“Eggsy!” Harry shouted. There was demand in his voice, and a small bit of fear. “Eggsy I'm coming in.” Harry warned then turned the knob only to find it locked. “Eggsy!”

A pit of fear plummeted inside him. He took a quick breath and heaved his shoulder into the door. The door gave in easily and ricocheted off the adjacent wall. The shower curtain was drawn around the tub. Something was very wrong. The air was not thick with steam of heat from the water, instead the room was cold. Harry reached out a hand to the curtain and drew it back.

Eggsy sat naked and curled upon himself on the floor of the tub. His eyes were unfocused and glazed as he stared at nothing. His lips and finger tips were tinged blue under the cold spray. Harry was on his knees in an instant. He snapped off the water and reached for his boy. His gentle touch to his arm caused Eggsy to flinch. Harry persisted and laid his hand across Eggsy's. He was freezing. It almost hurt to touch him for so long.

“Eggsy?” Harry asked softly. “Can you hear me love?” Eggsy shivered in response. “Shit, shit, shit.” Harry muttered. He needed to warm him up. He turned on the tap to fill the tub and prayed that there was still hot water left. He kept one hand on Eggsy, while the other tested the temperature. Harry sighed when it began to heat up. He plugged the tub and brought his attention back to the unresponsive boy. He squeezed Eggsy's hand and tried to get him to focus on him. Slowly he brought a hand to the younger man's face. Eggsy flinched away, his eyes blinked rapidly trying to adjust to Harry.

“I'm here love. I'm here, it's your Harry.” Harry touched his hand to Eggsy's cheek and softly ran his thumb over his cheekbone. “Look at me Eggsy. I'm right here.”

“Harry.” Eggsy croaked. He finally focused his wild eyes on Harry's.

“Eggsy?” Harry laced his fingers into Eggsy hand and squeezed. Eggsy squeezed back right away.

“I'm okay.” He said and Harry huffed a short humorless laugh.

“I beg to differ.” Harry moved his hand on Eggsy's cheek to brush over his blue lips. The moment he did Eggsy tightly shut his eyes and awaited a blow that would never come. “Open your eyes Eggsy. You're with me.” Hesitantly Eggsy opened his eyes.

“Shit, sorry. Sorry.” The young man held Harry's hand even tighter.

“Do you need the hospital?”

“No. I'm okay, I'm okay.”

“How about I at least call Merlin, he can check you over.”

“I...I'm okay.”

“So you keep telling me.” Harry said sadly. “Let get you warm, humm? Then we can worry about other things. Is the water too hot?”

“Huh?” Eggsy shook his head as if to clear it then drew a hand through the rapidly filling tub. “Oh, no it's fine.”

Harry frowned, he didn't like the slow reaction time Eggsy had, it set his teeth on edge. He was still shivering and the tinge of blue still hovered on his lips and fingers. Harry moved to stand but was stopped by Eggsy's hold on his hand.

“Don't.” Eggsy refused to look at the older man, but also refused to let him go.

“I'm not leaving you Eggsy. Never.” Harry kept Eggsy hand in his as he toed off his shoes and socks. “Budge up.” Harry gestured to him. Eggsy slowly moved forwards in the tub to allow space for Harry. Harry stepped into the tub not bothered by getting his pants or shirt wet. He settled in behind Eggsy and pulled him to his chest. The boy's head rested on his shoulder, ducking into his neck.

“You're all wet.” Eggsy said into his neck. “You'll ruin your shirt.”

“I can get another one. You on the other hand...well, Eggsy's are hard to come by.”

Eggsy nodded and closed his eyes. Harry let the water run hot, hotter than he preferred, but they needed the heat. Once Eggsy chest was covered he turned off the tap with his foot.

“Eggsy can you tell me what happened?” Harry murmured into his boys hair.

“I'm okay.” Eggsy sighed. “Really. I'm okay. I just need some time, just needed to have my freak out. I'll be good as new soon, promise.”

“What's caused all this?” Harry moved his arms around Eggsy's chest pulling him in deeper. “I've never seen you like this. Honestly Eggsy you are scaring me.”

“You don't scare easy.” Eggsy half laughed.

“No I don't.” Harry confirmed.

Harry allowed silence for fall between them. He kept one hand placed over Eggsy's heart, listening to him breath and feeling his heartbeat. As the water began to cool Harry checked Eggsy's lips and fingers. Thankfully they had both returned to their natural pink.

“Let's get out.” Harry said and gently nudged Eggsy to get him moving. “The water's going to get cold soon.”

“All right.” Eggsy mumbled.

Harry untangled himself from his boy and gingerly got out of the tub. He stood there dripping wet and held out a hand to Eggsy. Eggsy eyed him from the tub.

“You should change.” Eggsy still remained in the tub and didn't make a motion to get out. Harry narrowed his eyes then obliged him. He unbuttoned his shirt and cast it aside. Getting out of his trousers was slightly less graceful. The wet material clung to his thighs and hooked around his feet. He stripped out of his pants and turned from Eggsy to retrieve two towels. He wrapped one around his waist then held the other out for the young man.

“Eggsy?” Harry asked when Eggsy pushed back into the tub, away from Harry. His eyes went wild again and Harry could see from where he was standing the boy's breath quickening.

“I think -” Eggsy took a deep breath. “I think I need to freak out a little more. Sorry.” His words were slurring together as he sunk lower into the chilling water.

“That's fine.” Harry insisted. “I just need you to get out of the tub. Love, please.” Eggsy began nodding to himself, as if to brace himself for whatever was coming next.

“Okay, okay.” Carefully Eggsy lifted himself out of the tub. Harry quickly wrapped the towel around his shoulder and helped him step over the tub. Eggsy's legs were shaking with every step they took. They made it to the bedroom where Harry sat them on the bed and began to dry of his lover.

“Stay awake.” He whispered as Eggsy's eyes began to droop.

“I'm okay.” Eggsy whispered back.

Miraculously Eggsy did manage to stay upright as Harry dried him off. He ruffled his hair and worked his way down his arms, pausing to notice bruising around his left wrist. He left it for now, there would be time for explanations later.

“Would you like to lie down?” Harry left Eggsy side to pull out pajamas for the boy and himself. He quickly pulled on the sleepwear and helped Eggsy tug on the shirt then trousers.

“I – I think I want to be alone.” Eggsy said, although he sounded unsure. “Ugh, I don't know. I don't know what I want.” Harry knelt down next to him. Eggsy's hands were over his face rubbing at what Harry assumed were tears.

“It's alright sweetheart.” Harry placed a hand on the boy's leg and squeezed. “Why don't I go get you something warm to drink. Give you a few minutes to yourself, humm?”

Harry rose and stepped over to the bookshelf where his first cup of tea sat untouched and cold. He smiled to Eggsy, who refused to look at him, then exited the room, shutting the door behind him. When the door snapped into place Harry let out a long stuttering breath. His hands began to shake dribbling tea over his fingers. He pressed a hand to his mouth to catch any sound that might escape. He felt sick inside, as if his insides were twisted and gunning to poison him. He took a shaky step forward and braced himself as he walked down the stairs. He tried to busy himself in making another batch of tea but his rapid thoughts couldn't be quelled. Whatever had happened to Eggsy was not good, Harry knew that much. He wanted to hold the boy to pull him to his chest and cradle him until the world went away. Perhaps that was the best thing to do, or perhaps it wasn't. Harry didn't know, and he hated not knowing.

He hated not knowing because the things his mind could conjure were far worse than anything that may have actually happened.   

He thought about calling Merlin, asking him to check into what Eggsy did today that could have caused this. His hand was on the phone, but he stopped himself. The kettle whistled again prompting him to finish what he started. Making sleepy time for the both of them.  He poured the tea then slowly walked back up the stairs. He braced himself before entering the bedroom. He knocked once then let himself in.

Eggsy was in the same position Harry had left him in. The sight of it made his chest hurt. Harry set one tea cup on Eggsy's side then walked around the bed and set one on his side as well.

“Why don't we get into bed.” Harry suggested. “I'll read to you.”

Eggsy nodded and allowed Harry to maneuver him towards the headboard and under the covers. Harry got in with him and pulled Eggsy to him until he was resting against his chest. Harry reached over to the bedside table and plucked up the novel he had been working on the night before.

“What's it tonight?” Eggsy asked.

“ _ If on a Winter's Night a Traveler. _ ”

“If on a winter's night a traveler what?” Eggsy asked and pressed his nose into Harry's chest, taking deep controlled breaths.

“If on a winter's night a traveler, outside the town of Malbork, leaning from the steep slope without fear of wind or vertigo, looks down in the gathering shadow, in a network of line that enlace, in a network of lines that intersect, on the carpet of leaves illuminated by the moon, around an empty grave, what story down there awaits its end.”

“What?” Eggsy lifted his face away from Harry's chest and eyed the book. “That don't make any sense.”

“It may be the interpretation from Italian, but-”

“Harry it's fucking bullshit, it don't even rhyme.”

“I don't believe it is supposed to.” Harry chuckled.

“All right get on with it.” Eggsy closed his eyes and nestled back to his lovers chest.

“It seems I've stopped at a good point,” Harry smiles when he opens the novel. “ _ Listening to someone read aloud is very different from reading in silence. When you read, you can stop or skip sentences: you are the one who sets the pace. When someone else is reading, it is difficult to make your attention coincide with the tempo of his reading: the voice goes either too fast or too slow _ .”

Harry read until Eggsy began to slip down his side and small snores sighed through him. He placed the book back on the nightstand and turned off the lamp.  The tea sat untouched and settled into cool tempered water meant to sooth.  He moved very little, not wanting to wake the boy. Instead of sleeping he ran his fingers through Eggsy's hair and listened to him breathe. 

Harry had seen a lot of people die. Harry had killed people, hell he had almost died before but this, Eggsy curled up in the tub, unresponsive, cold, achingly scared,  _ this _ made Harry feel the worst he had ever felt. He was helpless, he had no gadgets to help him get out of this tight spot. There was nothing Merlin could offer in ways of advice. He couldn't call in another agent to take over. Harry couldn't do anything but wait for Eggsy to wake up and take the day from there. And he  _ hated  _ that. Harry knew he wasn't the hero of all the stories, he knew that most stories in the end don't have happy endings, but he liked to believe that his and Eggsy story was going well, that they really, maybe, had a chance.    

 


End file.
